utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kurusu Syo/Game
Uta no Prince-sama The fashionable ore-sama. He usually talks tough, but everyone loves him and treats him as a mascot. His short height is a forbidden subject. A karate expert who thinks of music as a place where he can fully demonstrate his talents. Nicknames are “Syo-chan” and “Chibi”. April Haruka first saw him in front of the auditorium before the opening ceremony. He was trying to reach his hat that was stuck on a tree branch. Wind blew and Haruka, who caught his hat, put it back onto his head and treated him like a kid. She thought he’s a middle schooler since he’s so small, but she noted how fashionable he is. He got angry and said that he’s Kurusu Syo, 15 years old — surprising her. The first thing Syo did in class was to recruit a servant. Nobody cared, but Haruka applied thinking she can get along with him that way. She was lonely during junior high, so being a servant was more than enough for her. Syo asked her to call him “Ouji-sama” and she took it for him being a real prince. Ryuuya-sensei let the students choose their own partners, so Syo chose Haruka because it’s a servant’s duty to serve their master. Syo asked Ryuuya-sensei if it’s okay for him to keep wearing his hat, saying it’s a memento from his deceased grandfather. Tokiya and Ren knew it’s a lie and Syo wears the hat to make him look taller, but Ryuuya-sensei totally fell for his sob story. He needs to ask for Shining Saotome’s permission though, and suddenly the said person came into the classroom like magic. He made it into an introduction show, where the students introduce themselves and demonstrate their abilities. Syo helped the shy Haruka with her introduction, and then demonstrated superb karate skills that could match Ryuuya-sensei’s strength. Shining Saotome declared Syo the winner and he got the permission to wear his hat in class. May It was time for the sports festival. Since this is Shining Saotome’s school, it’s full of silly yet crazy sports such as 100m Oolong Race and kibasen with real horses. Syo and Haruka saw a person called the songwriter prince in this event, and Syo said he likes Haruka’s song. He asked her to make a promise that they will debut together. After hearing Haruka likes to study alone, Syo realized how lonely she really was. He felt really bad and ordered (since she’s his servant) her to be his friend. They met Natsuki soon, who introduced himself as Syo’s servant too. Syo and Natsuki both participated in the obstacle race, with the last obstacle being the scavenger hunt. Syo immediately grabbed Haruka to run three-legged style with him, while Natsuki brought a freaking LION since his paper said “kitten”. Apparently the lion is Shining Saotome’s pet, named Rodriguez. As Natsuki tried to pet him, Rodriguez punched Natsuki and knocked his glasses off. He went on a rampage until Shining Saotome put it back on his face. It was then when Syo’s paper fell and Haruka saw the thing he was supposed to bring: “pretty girl”. Being a tsundere, Syo tried to deny the fact that he thinks Haruka is pretty. Haruka treated his wounds in the infirmary after that. June Ohayahoo News was coming to Saotome Gakuen, and Syo was chosen to be the student reporter. Haruka helped him organize the materials and he rewrote the script since there’s so many ad-libs. Syo then introduced the school with HAYATO, eventually getting forced to play the violin in the recording room. Shining Saotome pushed a mysterious button that made rain fall in the booth, but Syo kept playing. Haruka was really impressed by his violin skills. After he was done, Haruka brought his jersey so Syo can change into dry clothes. She noticed that Syo looked sad when she asked about violin, but then Syo asked who looks better between him and HAYATO. He took back the question since Haruka is HAYATO’s fan, but Haruka said Syo looks better since he’s her prince. July The exams are over, and yet Syo got a red mark. He had to take the re-exam, so Haruka helped him study in the classroom. He didn't want to study in his room since Natsuki was there, and he didn't want to let him touch her. When they came out of the classroom, they saw the teachers doing paper-rock-scissors to determine whose class should clean the school. They reached 99 draws though, so Ringo-sensei suggested they have a water polo match when the pool opens. Syo participated in the match with Tokiya and Ren, but the pool was too deep for him. Not to mention Shining Saotome suddenly appeared to announce the punishment for the loser team. Syo tried hard even though his feet couldn't reach the bottom of the pool, and they end up losing anyway. They had to dress up as girls while Ringo-sensei came to take some pictures of them. The next day, Natsuki somehow got his hands on Syo’s picture from yesterday. He sent it to a magazine so people would see Syo’s cuteness. Syo planned to keep quiet about this since it’s embarrassing. However, Shining Saotome appeared and said he passed the re-exams but he had to do some extra lessons — to debut as a mysterious girl model. He even prepared an alias for him: Kosoba Yui. Syo had no choice but to accept since his words are absolute. August Syo was busy with his job. He was so popular as the “mysterious tsundere girl model”, so much that he might be able to debut as a cross-dressing idol like Ringo-sensei. Haruka was lonely since she had to write their song all by herself, but a few days later Syo came to visit the school. Haruka asked if he was really okay with all of this, and Syo said it’s worth trying considering the merits it’d give him. Haruka then asked his reason for being an idol. Syo gave up violin after hearing Natsuki’s performance, realizing that he can never beat him. That time he used to like a drama called “Fighting Prince”, and he was saved by the lead actor when he was beaten up by some delinquents. He has been admiring that person, Hyuuga Ryuuya, ever since. He decided to walk the same path, even though Ryuuya-sensei doesn't sing anymore after losing his partner songwriter. Syo then asked her to debut together and was about to tell her something, but suddenly his twin brother Kaoru came bursting through the door. He really loves Syo and came to Saotome Gakuen just to see him. Syo and Haruka guided Kaoru around their school. For some reason Kaoru was really worried about Syo’s health. After he left, Haruka eventually said that she’s really lonely writing their song alone. Syo looked happy, and a few days later he came back to school. He quit his job, as he wants to spend more time with Haruka. He realized which one is more important, so he chose her over the job. Syo wants to compete with his song after all. September During practice, Haruka slipped and Syo tried to catch her. They both fell and Syo accidentally touched her chest. Haruka was really confused like usual though. Their assignment song ranked number one in the class, so Shining Saotome made the “Beat the Principal and Debut Instantly!” event for them. This time Syo had to race with Shining Saotome in a scavenger hunt while Haruka waited at the finish line. Shining Saotome's paper said “Statue of Liberty”, so he went to get it even though Syo thinks it’s impossible. Syo’s paper said... “Shinomiya Natsuki’s glasses”. While he was panicking over how to get it without causing a havoc, they heard from the news that Shining Saotome already took the Statue of Liberty in New York . Scary as it is, Syo went to take Natsuki’s megane and caused him to go berserk. As Natsuki chased him to the finish line, Shining Saotome joined the run with the US Army Air Corps behind him. Syo had to put Natsuki’s glasses back on his face before he could drag Haruka into danger, so in the end Shining Saotome won the race. Strangely, there wasn't any news regarding the theft of the Statue of Liberty the next day. Haruka noticed that Syo didn't look so well though, so she was worried about his health. October For the school festival, Syo decided to perform a dance with Haruka’s song. He said he’s lucky to meet a songwriter like her, who writes songs just for him. He practiced hard everyday and looked tired, which made Haruka even more worried. She forced him to rest for a while and started massaging his calves, which caused him to panic and told her not to do it to any other guys — especially Ren. Syo continued to practice even on the day of the school festival. A few hours before his performance, Syo suddenly collapsed holding his left chest. Haruka wanted to call a teacher, but he asked her not to make a fuss since he’ll be just fine. His condition returned to normal after that and he asked her not to tell anyone. That day he danced perfectly on the stage, but on her way back to the dorms Haruka saw Kaoru and Syo talking. Kaoru said he knew Syo had an attack earlier. Now that Haruka heard them, Syo had no choice but to tell her everything. Syo has a heart disease, but he insisted that it won’t disturb his everyday activities. Kaoru was worried and asked him to go back home, but Syo refused since he came here to pursue his dreams. Since Syo won’t change his mind no matter what, Kaoru said he’s staying in Saotome Gakuen to protect Syo. November Haruka heard from Syo that Kaoru is currently attending Saotome Gakuen’s sister school, aiming to be a doctor. Their mother is an orchestra conductor who works mostly overseas, and their father is a stylist in Shining Agency. Despite her worries, Syo said he’ll be just fine since Haruka is there to stop him from doing anything reckless. One week passed and Kaoru was still staying in Syo’s room, refusing to go home. Syo was worried about his studies, so Kaoru said he will go home if Syo can find a Natsuki who loves him as much as he does. Ren suggested Syo and Haruka pretend to be lovers, just to make Kaoru go home. Ren’s example of what lovers should do was too brutal, so they started with holding hands and look into each other’s eyes — Tokiya’s suggestion. They called Kaoru to a recording room, where they told him that they’re actually dating. Of course Kaoru didn't believe it since they were just partners yesterday. He asked them to prove it with a kiss, so Syo followed Tokiya’s order list and hugged her first. Then he kissed her cheek and moved in so close they lips almost touched for real. It turns out that Kaoru actually knew about the no-love rule. Seeing Syo breaking this rule has made him realize how serious Syo is about pursuing his dreams. Kaoru eventually gave up and went home, leaving Syo so embarrassed after doing all of those things to Haruka. When she said she thought he’s really going to kiss her, Syo said he won’t do such things since he hasn't confessed to her yet. Haruka, being a dense girl that she is, didn't understand what that meant... but by this time she has realized that she loves Syo as well. December The situation became awkward between Haruka and Syo now that they realized their feelings. Ren then came and asked Haruka to go to the Christmas dance party with him, offering to teach her how to dance. Syo got angry and said she’s a really important person to him, he won’t let Ren make her cry. Haruka was happy and said Syo is important for her too. After school, Syo finally asked her to go to the dance party with him. Haruka has never danced before, so Syo taught her how to dance. She asked Syo to be gentle since it’s her first time, which made him blush like crazy. Syo taught her how to waltz and said he always wanted to dance with her like this, but then suddenly he collapsed again. He insisted that he’s fine though, and kept practicing despite her worry. Syo wants to make memories before they graduate, since they only have a year in this school. The next day, Haruka was called to the principal’s office. Shining Saotome told her that faster heartbeat caused by love is dangerous for Syo’s heart, so she should avoid it at all costs. Haruka refused to dance at the party because of this, eventually telling Syo about what Shining Saotome said. Syo got angry because it’s the same as running away from fear. He doesn't know when he’s gonna die, so he wants to treasure his time now that he’s still alive. Haruka finally agreed to dance with him and he said he likes dancing with her like this. When the song ended, Syo asked her to always stay with him. As they walked back to the dorms after the party, Syo suddenly fired her from her job as his servant. Haruka was confused, but Syo wanted to make her his princess instead. Yes, he’s asking her out. Haruka cried happy tears as Syo said he loves her. He said he won’t let her go until death do them part and kissed her. January When Haruka came to visit their room, Natsuki was forcing Syo to go swimming together for training. Haruka was dragged into this as well, and they end up going to the school pool together. Syo was dragged by Natsuki’s inhuman speed until he ran out of breath and fainted in the pool, so Haruka rushed to help him. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell into the pool head first. Syo panicked and performed CPR on her, which eventually resulted in him getting another attack. Haruka took care of Syo in his room. They were kissing when suddenly Kaoru came into the room, surprised to see Syo being all raburabu (passionate) while he knew that love is dangerous for his heart. Kaoru dragged Haruka out of the room and told her that Syo’s heart is at its limit. It was predicted that he can only live until he’s 12, so him still living until now is a miracle. Kaoru asked Haruka to break up with Syo and tell him to stop aiming to be an idol. Haruka said she can’t do it since it’s Syo’s dream. Stopping him means his heart will die. Kaoru got angry since she refused to understand and left. The next day, Syo and Haruka were called to the principal’s office. Someone (probably Kaoru) leaked the information that they’re dating, and Shining Saotome called them here for breaking the no-love rule. Syo admitted their relationship clearly, but he promised they’ll keep it hidden and won’t create a scandal. He wants to debut with her and he can’t fight without her. Shining Saotome should know how much their talents are worth, so he should allow them to work together aiming to be pros. Shining Saotome agreed that expelling them would be his loss, so he approved their relationship on two conditions. The first is for Syo to take a surgery to cure his heart disease. Shining Saotome has a friend who is a great doctor in America. The second is for them to win the graduation audition. Syo and Haruka accepted this conditions, and Syo flew to America to see the doctor by the end of the month. February Two weeks later, Syo came back to Saotome Gakuen. He might be able to recover after the surgery, but the chance of success is 50:50. For now he’s going to consult about this with his family. However, Syo kept pushing himself to practice. One day Haruka saw him running in the middle of the rain, stopping only when his heart felt hurt. Syo said he felt insecure because he’s not a genius like Natsuki. He can only do his best, but even that was limited by his heart condition. He was scared and envied those who are healthy. He can only keep running, or his insecurities will come back to him. Haruka felt her words wouldn't be enough to reach Syo’s heart, so she started singing. She asked him not to keep it all to himself, as she’s always there whenever he feels weak. Syo said he’s actually scared of dying and cried, asking her to stay with him. The next day, Haruka skipped school to take care of Syo, who had a fever. Syo realized that she’s always there to protect his back. Just like the partners he always admires in “Fighting Prince”. A few days later, Syo and Haruka were invited to watch Song Station live from the studio. Ryuuya-sensei was going to sing live for the last time. Before he went to the stage, he said the same thing he told Syo a long time ago — proving that he does remember Syo as the little kid he saved from the delinquents. Seeing Ryuuya-sensei’s last performance, Syo made up his mind to take the surgery after winning the audition. March One day after school, Haruka saw Kaoru watching them from afar. She told Syo to go back first and went to see Kaoru, who told her that he felt guilty for being healthy when Syo had to spend his childhood on a hospital bed. He knew that Syo was only trying to look strong, so he wants to be a doctor to keep Syo and everyone healthy. Haruka said that Syo’s reason to be an idol is the same. The two brothers were worried, wanting each other to be happy. The next day, Syo called Kaoru and informed him about the surgery. Kaoru couldn't accept the fact that he’s leaving him and Haruka there, while he might die if the surgery fails. Kaoru asked Haruka if she’s okay with all of this, but she said it’s Syo’s choice. Syo said one day Kaoru will find a partner like her, then Kaoru will understand how he feels right now. Kaoru got angry and stormed out of the room, but Haruka hoped that he’ll come to watch their audition. On the day of the graduation audition, Syo said that all this time he wanted to shine before his life burns out. But now he wants to keep shining, keep living by her side. This is their start line. He asked Haruka to watch over his performance, then he kissed her cheek and stepped onto the stage. True Love Ending By watching Syo’s performance, Kaoru realized how strong Syo really is. After they won the audition, Kaoru came to see them in a classroom. He finally approved his surgery, telling him to go to America and sing for him after he recovers. Syo promised that he will. Before leaving, Kaoru said that Haruka is a strong person. By being with her, Syo has become stronger as well. Finally it was the day of Syo’s departure to America. Holding back her tears, Haruka gave him a charm. Syo gave her his trademark hat in return, saying that he’s going to take it back when he returns. He then kissed her cheek and said he’s going to take her lips after he comes back. Then he ran off to the gate and flew to America. A few months passed with Haruka receiving absolutely no contact for Syo. Then one day she suddenly received a mail from him, saying that his surgery was a success and that he’s coming back. She got a call from him after that, again saying that he’s going home. He apologized for not mailing or calling her, since he waited until he fully recovered before contacting her. Syo was actually at the airport, ready to fly back to Japan. He asked Haruka to wait for him at Narita. However, Haruka heard about a plane crash when she arrived. No matter how many times she checked to make sure, the flight number was the same as Syo’s plane. She was really worried and started crying, praying that Syo was safe somewhere. Then suddenly he appeared and asked if she’s calling him. Haruka was confused, but Syo said he managed to take an earlier flight since he wanted to see her as soon as possible. He told her not to worry since he won’t die and leave her alone. Finally, he kissed her on the lips. Now that he’s healthy, Syo continued to work hard as an idol. Their relationship is still hidden for now, but they will always be together. Love Ending They won the audition and Ryuuya-sensei congratulated Syo, bringing tears to his eyes since he really admires him. Now all that’s left is for him to take the surgery and be a top idol next year. Kaoru then came to see him, saying that Syo is really strong right now. Not just trying to be strong like he used to be. Kaoru won’t stop him anymore, and so Syo left to America to take the surgery. A few months passed and Syo’s surgery was successful. Apparently Haruka also went to America with him, staying in the house of Shining Saotome’s acquaintance and taking care of Syo everyday. Syo lets her hear his heartbeat, now beating strongly in his chest. He said he’s alive thanks to her song. They were about to kiss when suddenly Natsuki and Kaoru came bursting through the door, excited after a long time of not seeing Syo. He got angry since they interrupted their raburabu moment together, but they will stay like this even after returning to Japan. Friend Ending Haruka talked to Natsuki about Shining Saotome’s warning that the heartbeat caused by love is dangerous for Syo’s heart. Natsuki suggested the three of them doing things together from now on, that way Syo’s heart won’t beat as fast. Syo initially refused Natsuki’s idea, but eventually gave in after seeing Natsuki’s sad face. They convinced Shining Saotome to let them join the audition as a unit. Syo invited Haruka to the amusement park one day, wanting to spend time alone with her. Unfortunately, Natsuki found out about this and came with them. They were attacked by a yankee there, who knocked Natsuki’s glasses off and broke them. Luckily, Syo was strong enough to beat the crap out of the yankee. To keep Natsuki from going berserk, they borrowed his sunglasses and put them on Natsuki’s face — making him look like an old-time member of the mafia. In the end they won the graduation audition together and is now working for Shining Agency as a unit. Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Syo has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Syo can be played: *ORE-SAMA ai uta (RONDO) (オレサマ愛歌(ロンド) My Love Song (Rondo)) *mugen no TRINITY (無敵のトリニティ Infinite Trinity) (with S Class) *COSMIC RUNNER (コズミックRUNNER Cosmic RUNNER) *netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *otokogi zenkai Go! Fight!! (男気全開 Go! Fight!! Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go! Fight!!) *GO!×2 JET COASTER (GO!×2ジェットコースター Go×2 Jet Coaster) (with Shinomiya Natsuki) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% Serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, Map of the Future) (with ST☆RISH) Debut All Star MUSIC 2 Category:Kurusu Syo